Negima Icha Icha Mahora
by DarkReaver724
Summary: Naruto gets saved by Kyuubi during one of his beatings by unleashing a powerful forbidden Jutsu blasting them into the world of Negima where he then become's Negi's older brother. However he is a super pervent oh let the fun begin. Harems @ Lemons mature


**Chapter 1 Arrival & Beginnings Of Icha Icha Harem**

"Wow! I can't believe wow crowded Japan is!" spoke a red haired English boy in awe while riding a train full of middle school aged girls.

"Lots of really cute girls around too. It would seem" chuckled a blonde haired teenage boy, who then turned to the younger boy while grinning, " We may actually be able to get you an older girlfriend or even better yet a bunch of them here!"

"Naruto!", the boy whined, while blushing at the older blond's teasing "That's not allowed for a teacher and besides I'm too young."

"Yeah, details, details, your never too young, I for one intend to take full advantage going into this, oh so glorious and excellent situation/opportunity, an all girls school!" Naruto chuckled perversely.

"**Damn straight kit! This is one hell of a golden opportunity and we're going to milk it for all that its worth! When we're done all the perverts of the world will bow before us and build shrines to us!"** Proclaimed Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind scape.

Ever since he could remember Kyuubi had been his best friend and mentor! Teaching him how to survive, to read, write, how to use chakra, and some jutsu. And that one day that mob was going to kill him he had used some forbidden Demon Jutsu to get them the hell out of there. And with the exception of the old man, Naruto did care what happen to everyone within and to that hellhole.

Once here they had been taken in by Nekane Springfield and became a surrogate older brother to Negi who was barley a few years old at the time. It had been the best time of his life and Naruto would always be there to look after Negi, within reason because sometimes you have to learn by yourself the hard way. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ding noise. The train stopped and the doors opened wide.

No sooner had the doors to the train open before hell broke loose, thousands of Middle School and High school students rushed out, swarming upon the school in the distance. From Trolley's to Motorcycles they charged the school.

"**To All students: This is the Guidance Committee. This week is "Zero late attendances week" and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's Hurry it up!**"

"Well, this place sure as hell seems fun", Naruto couldn't help but comment as he watched the hectic hordes of girls seemingly assault the school, Negi staring dumbfounded and a bit frighted by the sight, right beside him.

"W-what's going on!", Negi asked in shock", Is this what school in Japan is like?".

"No time to worry about that", Naruto replied, suddenly taking off at a mild pace", We're gonna be late if you keep dawdling little Bro so get a move on".

Negi blinked, opening his pocket watch before yelping at the time, chasing after Naruto", W-wait for me!", He called after the blond", I can't be late for my first day!".

"**Any Students Late this week will be issued with Yellow Cards! Please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare**"

Naruto allowed himself a sad smile as he ran, wondering if perhaps the Academy what have been like this... though there was no point in wondering about such things any more since that was behind him. Though he couldn't help but wonder how the Old man was doing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!"

Naruto paused in mid run, blinking as he slowly turned around at the yell, finding his lovable "Brother" being manhandled by a middle school girl with bell's in her hair and... were her eyes different colors? At the sight he found himself thinking as to what Negi had done to set off this situation, However the thoughts were lost at the sight of the brown haired girl besides the other one, Naruto rating her a mental 8 with a possibility of ascending to a higher rating as the years went by, oh yes she was a definite contender for becoming one of his mates and harem member if he had anything to say about it. Naruto returned his attention to Negi and his attacker, the girl having been holding Negi by his head for a good while now... Naruto supposed he should step in like a good older brother plus it could earn some points with the brunette.

"Hey, Orange!", Naruto called to the girl, who with the cute brown haired girl turned to look to him", Would you stop manhandling my little bro there?".

"He's right Asuna-kun", An older male voice suddenly spoke, gaining all their attention as a white haired lightly bearded man with glasses walked up with a light smile on his face", It's good to see you and Naruto again Negi".

"T-takahata-sensei!", Asuna stammered out, dropping Negi in surprise, a blush on her face s the older man walked up to the group", G-good morning!".

"Good morning!", The brown haired girl said with a happy smile as she waved hello.

"Long time no see Takamichi", Negi greeted the gruff looking man with a smile as Naruto held up a hand in greeting while saying " Always glad to see you Glasses."

"Y-you two know him!", Asuna asked in shock, looking between the two younger male's and Takahata".

"Welcome to Mahora Academy you two", Takahata said with a chuckle as he stopped in front of them", Nice place isn't it Sensei's?".

"Eh! S-sensei's?", Konoka, the brown haired girl, asked in surprise, looking to the two boys in question.

"Ah, yes", Negi said, seeming to remember why he and Naruto were here as he coughed into his hand before bowing", I will be teaching English at this school, My name is Negi Springfield".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", Naruto spoke up with a smirk to the two girls, making Konoka blush a bit", Assistant Teacher to Negi here and sub-teacher for P.E. when needed".

"W-WHAT!", Asuna shouted in shock, staring at the two with wide eyes", B-but... Their KIDS!".

"Hey Orange", Naruto said with a cute mock pout", I happen to be sightly older then you girls".

"Don't worry", Takahata chuckled at her reaction", Their both quite smart for their ages".

"B-but even so Sensei!", Asuna tried to argue with a frown on her face.

"Also you should both know", Takahata continued with a smile", They will be taking your girls class over for me".

"W-what!", Asuna demanded, before pointing to a frowning Negi and a still smirking Naruto", There's no way I'll accept THEM as teachers! Especially The Brat! He said... Something REALLY Rude to me!".

"What did you say?", Naruto asked curiously of his shorter companion who looked sheepish.

"B-but I only said the truth", Negi whined.

"IT WAS NOT!", Asune screamed, grabbing his collar and shaking him wildly, surprising Naruto by her reaction", Besides! I hate Kids! especially BRATS like YOU!".

As she shook Negi, Naruto noticed one of her long strands of hair brush against Negi's nose. With a chuckle Naruto lightly pulled Konoka out of the way of Negi's nose, not noticing the girl blushing from his touch. Naruto mentally counted down from three before...

"ACHOO!"

Complete silence, the poor angered girl blushing with wide eyes as she was now suddenly stripped to her undergarments, all the male's looking away with blushes on their faces as tears began to fill her eyes.

"... Cute", Naruto couldn't help but speak ", Bear".

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!", Asuna screamed out.

* * *

><p>Naruto rested against the back of the room with a smirk as Negi dealt with the Dean, the old man remind Naruto of the Hokage from back home. The Orange head, Asuna, was currently wearing a gym uniform, though not the kind Naruto would have hoped for from the school. It simply wasn't sexy or revealing enough dammit!<p>

"So, Negi, Naruto... seems they've given you a Teaching job for your task", The Old man mused with a smile, Naruto and Negi nodding as Naruto moved over, standing next to a blushing Konoka.

"Y-yes", Negi replied, bowing nervously to the old man", It's nice to meet you".

"Hey Old man", Naruto simply greeted, Negi staring at him with a frown for his lack of manners", Good to be here seems like plenty of fun to be had here".

"By the way you two, what do you think of my granddaughter?", He suddenly asked both boys, pointing to Konoka", Would either of you be interested in-"

POW!

"Oh, Grandpa!", Konoka said with a big smile and a blushing face due to thoughts about a certain blonde, having hit her grandfather on the head with a small mallet, making Naruto blink and Negi sweat drop.

"J-just a minute!", Asuna butted in with a glare", Isn't it weird to have two kids as our Teacher AND Homeroom teachers!

"Um... again I'm older than you by a bit Orange.", Naruto had to put in, wondering why this girl kept ignoring his words with a frown on his face.

"Now you two, this will be a hard job", The Dean continued, a bandage some how on his head now from Konoka's attack", If you mess up you both will end up back home... understood?".

"Don't worry old man, with me and Negi here on the job", Naruto spoke up with a smirk, one arm hugging Negi", There's no way we'll fail". At least not if he could help it this was simply to good a chance to waste and if Negi killed it then he would pay dearly!

"Y-yes", Negi spoke up, feeling a bit more sure of himself since Naruto was there", We can handle it".

"Then it's settled!", The Dean chuckled, Naruto letting Negi go as the dean began telling Negi a few things. Naruto lost his smirk, frowning a second as he let his senses loose, feeling quite a bit of auras of different kinds. One thing for sure, this school was NOT normal at all. Great it would all be so boring if everything was normal, not to mention it would be that much more fun of a hunt and submission process with girls that could resist for a time.

Naruto once more was snapped out form his thoughts, his little brother currently having his small head smashed between an older woman's QUITE impressive rack... Naruto couldn't help but pout at his brother's luck. '_Lucky little bro of mine maybe there's a chance to convert him to the good side yet.'_

* * *

><p>"There will be the people I'll be teaching from now on?", Negi asked nervously, peering into the classroom filled with girls, Naruto doing the same with a large perverted smile on his face.<p>

Shizuna, the woman Negi had walked into, had led them to the class they would be teaching for the year, on the way it seemed Asuna had not reacted well do to the fact the dean had informed her and Konoka Negi would be staying with them... leaving Naruto curious as to where he would be sleeping.

Naruto turned his attention to Negi as he pulled out the Class roll, peering over his shoulder to learn the name's of the girls they would be teaching. Naruto let out a whistle at the girls they would be teaching, almost every one reaching high on his hotness meter. Naruto continued his look before freezing at one picture, eyes widening at a little addition Takahata had added under her information.

Kaede Nagase, Member of the Strolling Club... Ninja

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Takahata might have known about his past? Though he was sure Nagi had kept that information to himself like he had asked... still something could have slipped, Nagi DID have a big mouth after all. Once more Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as Negi had began entering the class, Naruto's eyes widening as he felt the attack, jumping forward and grabbing onto Negi before he was hit by the trap. Naruto next dodged the Wire set up to activate the pan above, bending back in mid air from the incoming arrows, before landing on his feet with a surprised Negi in hand.

Silence

"Um... I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", Naruto introduced sheepishly, thinking he may have done a bit much.

"A-and I'm Negi Springfield", Negi spoke up with a nervous look to the girls in the class", For the next three terms... we'll be teaching you".

Silence

"Kya!", Roared among the girls, a moment later both boys had been swarmed by the girls and as Negi screamed out in surprise... Naruto was content but mentally cheered pervert cries of joy.

_'Oh yes this will be quite a bit of fun! Ku Ku Ku! Everything will fall into place. This is gonna be great!'_


End file.
